


I love you too

by tsukikoNcoffee



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Two Different Timelines, Wish me luck, i had to write it, i just saw this prompt in my gallery AGAIN, im sorry, so i did, so im continuing it ;-;, someone actually guessed it, very very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukikoNcoffee/pseuds/tsukikoNcoffee
Summary: It's 8:10 in the morning in Japan. Mina and Sana are cuddling in their hotel bedroom. Momo is drinking coffee at the coffee shop, listening to the radio. One song. Two timelines.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I apologize for any errors (~ ; - ;)~  
> Thank you for reading my first story.

It was the morning after the wedding. Mina and Sana are both staying in the hotel for their honeymoon.

Mina held Sana’s waist as she extends her arms on Mina’s shoulder. 

"Thank you." Mina softly whispers into her ear. 

Sana leans back to look at her. Then she smiles.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” 

Her soft voice echoes into Mina’s ear as Sana rests her head on her shoulder, listening to how Mina’s heartbeat replies to her song. Mina smiles too. 

Mina held her hand, grazing by the wedding ring on Sana’s finger. Gently moving into the rhythm of the song. Slow dancing in the comfort of their bedroom at 8 in the morning.

“You make me happy when skies are gray.” 

Mina replied to her with the same melody, the same softness. She places a kiss on her forehead, then on her nose, “I love you,” and then on her lips. 

Sana softly giggles and shakes her head. She stares into Mina’s face, looking at her constellations as if she’s holding the universe in her hand. _Well, technically Mina is her universe._

“You'll never know dear, how much I love you.” Sana continues the song while staring at her with a soft smile on her lips. 

Then they both turn to their window, eyes trying to adjust at the once soft sunlight now replaced with a blinding beam of light. 

And then there’s silence.

“60% of Hiroshima wiped out by atomic bomb; New surrender ultimatum to Japan predicted; Yank fleet back in action, Nimitz discloses” Momo reads in the headlines of the newspaper. She slowly drinks her coffee as she continues to gather information for her thesis.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.” The song on the radio ends.


	2. It's raining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It pinches her. Like how an injection needle stings, not quite subtle. She doesn’t understand why it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Alex,  
> Thank you for helping me out. ;~;

She stares at the speaker. 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

It pinches her. Like how an injection needle stings, not quite subtle. She doesn’t understand why it hurts. _Does it matter? It’s just a song on the radio._

She blinks. Then she sees two girls, slow dancing. They look..

_awfully familiar_

“Hello?” she speaks softly, trying not to shock them and also to get their attention at the same time. But they don’t notice her. It’s as if she wasn’t there. 

She tries to reach out but her hand passes through. “What? Am I a ghost? Am I dreaming? What the hell?” Momo panicked and stumbled backwards. A loud thud echoes through the room as her back hits the wall, but the other two occupants still seem to not mind.

Momo just stares at them, trying find answers about the situation. One of them is blonde and the other has a light brown hair. Kind of similar to someone she knows so well. 

The brown-haired girl has her head rested on the blonde’s shoulder. They still seem to not notice her. It’s like they’re on their own world, completely oblivious on what’s around them.

Momo watches as the blonde girl holds onto the other’s hand. She notices something shiny, a wedding ring, then she hears a soft voice singing.

“It sounds familiar too.”she whispers in her mind. The voice sounds feminine and calm, like spring. Like how the winds in the trees dance with the wind. And how the water on the rivers jog along with the current. Momo continues to stare at them as they slow dances in the middle of the room.

The blonde places a kiss on the other girl’s forehead, and then on her nose, and then-- Momo blushes and looks away.  
She distracts herself as a soft blush creeps into her face. "I shouldn't watch that. It's their privacy." she just proceeds to look around the room when she notices something.

The bed, the cabinet, the wall, the light, _everything!_ looks old. It’s like she’s taken a trip back in time. But she’s sure she didn’t. She was just at the-- She’s supposed to be at the coffee shop doing her thesis! What is she doing here?!

Momo frantically looks around, panicked at the sudden realization. Then she remembers the two girls in the room with her. She stares at them and her mouth forms an o. “She looks just like--”

Then a blinding light flashes in her eyes.

Momo jolts up from her seat. A couple of customers looking at her in confusion, she offers an apologetic smile at them as she slowly sits back down. “What happened? Did I fell asleep again?” 

She feels heavy. It’s like she’s travelled somewhere far and just returned. She feels like getting a jet lag. Her head aches and her eyes hurt. She sighs and arranges the printed newspaper headlines on the table. The coffee beside it getting cold.

She reads one of the headlines and slowly drinks her coffee. Her ears picks up the song being played on the radio. She feels a pinch in her heart, like how it did earlier. Momo shakes her head and sips from her coffee once more.

The song on the radio has ended. Her heart still throbs but she ignores it anyways.

A vibration of her phone on the table distracts her as she was reading more headlines for her thesis. It’s an alarm, reminding her that it’s nearly noon and she should go back to her apartment. Momo gathers her materials, finishes her now cold coffee and was about to leave when it starts to drizzle outside.

She hurriedly checks her bag for an umbrella but fails to find one.“Should I run? I should run. It’s just a drizzle anyway. Yes I should run.” she pointlessly argues with herself. “But the dorm is a whole 3 blocks away and I.. and,” she contemplates again.“You know what? Fuck it.”

Momo takes a deep breath and picks her bag up, running to the door and bolting into the streets.  
_Luckily my bag is waterproof_ she grins, and then trips _ungracefully_. 

She slumps on the pavement knees down. If it’s not for her jeans, her knees is probably bleeding right now. The rain is slowly getting stronger and she feels her hair getting wet. She frantically looks around and notices that her her bag is opened. She takes it and spots something pink inside. An umbrella. She picks it up and stares at it.

“Great. Just.. great. When I needed you, you’re not there and now that I’m soaking w--” wait.. no. She’s wet but not soaked. She can’t feel the rain on her skin anymore. Momo hears a tiny giggle beside her. _What?_ She looks up to see a blonde haired girl smiling at her. “Mitang?!” 

The other girl flinched at the sudden call, but shrugs it off with another giggle. Mina feels her hair and shoulder slowly getting soaked in the rain so she moves inside the umbrella she shielded over Momo. “Hello, Momoring. Need a hand?” 

Momo accepts the offer and took her hand. After patting the dirt off her clothes she pauses, looks at Mina, and just stares at her in disbelief. “What are you doing here? How long were you standing there? Did you see me trip?” she asks non-stop with a tiny pout on her lips. _I thought she said she was busy?_

The other girl just laughs at her, showing her gummy smile. Instead of answering, Mina just picks Momo’s bag up and hands it to the other girl.

Momo looks down and opens her umbrella before accepting her bag. “Thank you, Mitang. Why are you out anyways? I thought you’re gonna finish your thesis today?” she asks and the younger girl smiles at her. “Went out for coffee. I’m done with mine.” Mina raises her cup holder containing two coffees.

Momo just smiles at the mention of the finished thesis. “So, this week’s movie night might not be postponed after all.” She wiggles her eyebrows at the younger girl. A tiny smirk forming at her lips. 

Mina, of course, finishes her thesis first. The others usually finish near the deadline and Momo, well that's why they arranged a deal in the first place. The girls have been busy with their thesis and requirements. They’d usually just chill and then cram before _Mostly it’s Momo_ but now that they’re grad students, things have gotten harder and they decided to take things, _maybe just a little, just for now_ , seriously. Ergo, a deal was made. “Who ever submits their thesis last will be banned from group activities for 3 months." A lot of sacrifices were made since then and their weekly movie night wasn’t given an exemption.

“Momoring, yes, I’ve finished my thesis,” Mina stares at her amusingly. The older girl is smiling so hard Mina worries for her cheeks. “But no, you haven’t finished yours.”

Momo scoffs, _I spoke too soon._ Her victorious smile vanishes and she just pouts, hoping to change Mina’s mind _sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t, but it won’t hurt to try._ “But I miss you guys already! I don’t think I can take more of this lets-prioritize-our-academics-this-year deal. I need a break, Mitang.” Her shoulder falls and her umbrella wobbles in her hand. Mina just smiles at her and stares back into the distance.

“You’re nearly done, right?” Momo just nods, her smile is back again.“How ‘bout you bring your thesis stuff to our place so we could help you, and then let’s have a movie night if we’re able to finish it?”

Mina was just about to look at her when she’s suddenly tackled into a bear hug by Momo, almost soaking them both in the rain if not for Mina’s agility and balance.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Minari!” Momo squealed, jumping up and down, and then bear-hugging Mina again. The younger girl just laughs at her antics and pats her down as she notices the people on the sidewalk are staring at them. 

“Let’s go! We could just drop by your unit if you still need to get some stuff. We’re just one floor away after all.” she smiles at her. Momo thinks she’s never agreed to anything that fast in her life. She picks her wet discarded umbrella up and shakes it before opening it again. 

A second later, Mina is now walking peacefully towards their apartment building and an ever so enthusiastic Momo can be seen running towards their apartment, which is still 2 blocks away. She just smiles and hopes Momo doesn’t trip again. A soft buzz on her pocket diverts her attention. She pins her umbrella between her cheek and shoulder as she answers her phone.

“Hello? Oh, Nayeon-unnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone finally guessed the title.. yey. Minayeon posted a selca.. YEYY
> 
> @tsukikoNcoffee on twitter

**Author's Note:**

> @tsukikoNpanpan on twitter
> 
> I might actually make a continuation for this if someone gets the meaning behind the title.


End file.
